Confinement
by xxxPureRosexxx
Summary: Levi was filled with problems: a compulsive liar, OCD for cleanliness, insomniac, commitment issues and then some. Eren held much built up anger. Bunking as roommates, Eren sees the struggles and pain that overcomes the other to the brink of never ending madness. Would he be enough to fix Levi's problems releasing him from his confinements? Welcome to Rose Insane Aslyum. AU.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! I'm back with another story! So this is a role play I'm doing with another friend and I just had to turn it into a story because I love it! This is gonna be my first M rated story ever so I'm nervous. I do hope you enjoy this just as much as we love making it! And im still do in my other story as well so nothing to worry! So with out further ado let's begin!**

**I don't own SnK!**

* * *

><p>Rose Insane Asylum. A place where the mentally unstable, who are proclaimed to be a threat to society, come to in order to help correct their problems.<p>

Ewrin Smith, owner and director of said asylum, looked over the papers of their newest member to their insane family. Eren Yeager. With bedhead brown hair and gorgeous green eyes, the young boy was currently placed in a straight jacket. A smile came on the blonde's lips as he brought him inside. "Welcome to Rose Insane Asylum. I hope we can solve whatever issues you have that put you in here."

Growling with annoyance and distaste, Eren Yeager glared back at him. "I don't have fucking issues! I don't belong here get this thing off me!"

A sigh escaped the older man's lips, he rolled his eyes at how childish he was acting. "Don't make me tranquilize you. Just calm down. I'll get you your stuff you'll be needing and take you to your roommate. He's at lunch right now. Your charts say you have anger issues so try not to kill him. His name is Levi." Erwin grabbed some clothes, hygiene equipment, and anything else Eren would need and walked him to the cafeteria where all the other inmates were.

Upon hearing the name of his roommate, curiosity got the best of Eren as he followed the man to said cafeteria. "Levi you say?"

"...Yes. I would have you be with someone else, but we are currently full in all the other rooms. So, Levi is your problem."

They walked to a table where a short black haired man was sitting reading a book.

Looking up with steel grey eyes the man somewhat glared at the two. "What the fuck do you want?" The man hissed out.

"This is your new roommate, Eren."

"No."

"Levi, be polite. He's your problem now." Erwin put down Eren's stuff on the table then walked away quickly.

"You're Levi?! Ha! You're fucking short! What could you possibly do?!" A laugh came from the brunet's lips as he bent over from the waist. "You couldn't hurt a fly!"

Levi got up and glared at him. He grabbed the straight jacket by the collar and growled at the boy. "How fucking dare you! You damn brat!" The raven slammed Eren's head on the table. "Watch your damn mouth, you piece of shit."

Eren glared back up at him before a smirk came on his lips. "Oh? That's a lot of talk for a shorty like yourself. What could you possible do?"

The man growled as he kept a strong hold on his hair and banged him down on his knee before pinning him on the ground and punching him hard in the face. "I was gonna be fucking nice and take the jacket off you, but fuck you! You got my pants and knuckles dirty with your blood! Now, sit the fuck down and be a good dog while I finish eating." Levi said in his deep commanding voice as he pushed Eren into a chair and then sat at his own. He would be sure to complain to Erwin later.

Spitting out some blood, the brunet glanced back at the one known as Levi. "Tch." Eren looked off to the side before slumping down into his chair.

"So, what are you in here for, brat?" Levi asked eating some pudding and reading more of his book.

"Already talking back with me? Wasn't I some shitty brat to you just moments ago?" Eren turned his head to look at him. "But I'm sure you're not stupid enough to not realize why I'm here. I don't get why I am to begin with, but I don't have a choice do I?"

"You are a shitty brat. I just wanna make sure you aren't a rapist or murderer." He said nonchalantly as he leaned forward and picked his tea up by the brim sipping it. "Yeah. I don't have a choice either. I have a few rules for you since your going to be bunking with me it seems."

The brunet rolled his eyes. "Oh wonderful, pray tell what I must follow." He struggled against his binds them getting on his last nerves.

"You can't kill me. You must shower every day. You must brush your teeth after every meal. If you make a mess you will scrub it clean until your damn hands are red. You will stay out of my shit and I will stay out of yours. No touching me. Keep your shit organized and proper or I _will_ go over to it and organize it for you. You will stay quiet. No annoying music playing where I can hear it. Just be as clean and organized as fucking possible and I won't be too hard on you. _Please_ just follow these damn rules. I really don't want to have a panic attack." Levi listed as he wiped his hands, making sure the blood was off before standing and throwing his food away.

_Panic attack?_ The boy thought to himself seeing the other throw his food away. _A clean freak at that, but it shouldn't kill me to follow some of the rules._

The raven walked back and sighed taking the jacket off him. "That must have been driving you fucking crazy. It's filthy. Now, come on. I will show you to our room." He started walking off without making sure Eren was following him.

Rubbing at his wrists the brunet grabbed his things as he followed after him. _Yet I'm following him...then again I would be lost without shorty here._

Walking up to their cell, the man opened the door going in. The place was spotless. "You can have the top bunk. So, will you accept the rules?" He asked as he got his tooth brush and brushed his teeth. The room had a sink, toilet and a bunk bed. "Lights out is nine. Breakfast is at eight. Don't expect me to wake you up or babysit you."

"Yeah yeah I'll follow them, I didn't really expect you to wake me either way." Eren looked at how clean the cell was, something he wasn't use to. He placed his things on his bunk grabbing his toothbrush. "If I had to guess why you're here is because you're a clean freak?"

"I. Am. Not. A. Clean. Freak." Levi hissed through his toothbrush as he spit in the sink. "I just don't approve of a mess." He took note of Eren's willingness to follow the rules and smiled inwardly. "And I'm in here because my fucking ex-boyfriend decided that I needed some time to get my shit together because apparently I'm "too violent" and "too clean" so he packed my shit and sent me here." The raven didn't mean to rant, but he was still bitter over the experience. "And I haven't been able to get out since. I've been in here for five years. Good luck on getting out of this hell hole. Erwin doesn't let anyone leave unless he knows you won't go back to your old ways."

Scoffing, the brunet finished putting his things down before facing him. "Might as well make this your home, because it doesn't seem you'll be changing anytime soon." Eren moved organizing his things a bit, since he didn't have much to begin with. "Wait you said ex-boyfriend, you're gay then?"

"Oh, so you can understand what I say. Of course I'm gay, shithead." Levi washed out his mouth with his cup and then cleaned his cup. He glanced at Eren's stuff. "So... Any questions?"

Rolling his eyes, he putting the last of his things away. "I have nothing, should I be questioning who you are?" Eren took his toothbrush going over to the sink brushing his teeth.

"Well, we are strangers and we'll be living together until one of us fucks up and goes to solitary confinement so... Probably." Levi shrugged sitting down on his bunk.

The boy turned his head a bit to look at him. "You've practically told me all about yourself for now, is it my turn or what?" Eren spit out the toothpaste cleaning off his brush while wiping his hands on a towel

"I didn't tell you about me. Just all the bull shit that doesn't matter. But whatever. Shoot. What's your sob story? Fucking brat. You're in a terrible mood. I hope that isn't a regular thing. I don't like brats." The man growled just wanting his peace and quiet back. He wanted to curl up, read, and forget where he was.

"Like I couldn't tell already, sob story? What's there to say, I watched my mother get killed in front of me when I was like 8 or 9. Father is an ass don't even fucking know what happened to him. Since then I've been having fucking anger issues. That sob story enough for you?" Going back to the bed, he climbed into the top bunk making sure not to hit his head against the ceiling.

Levi pressed on the bed with his feet making him hit his head. "Wow, Yeager, such a bad life. Get the fuck over it." He was growing tired and it was almost lights out. "I expect you to be in a better mood tomorrow. That's an order."

"Fuck!" Holding his head, the brunet bent over more. "What are you my parents now? Why do I have to listen to you?" Eren laid down on his bed rubbing his head.

"Because I was here fucking first. So, you have to listen to me. And your new here you won't survive if you don't. We got some crazy mother fuckers in here that will kill you in your sleep. Especially with your fucking attitude. So, I suggest doing what I fucking say." Levi hissed up at him wanting to strangle him. "You won't be the first person I've killed. Don't piss me off."

"Whatever you say, _mother_." His voice dripped with sarcasm before turning on his side facing the wall. "Don't want you to spank me for my fucked up attitude."

Getting up, the raven climbed the ladder and grabbed his hips before smacking him hard on the ass. "That's a warning, dumbass." He got down and back to his bunk just in time for the lights to shut off.

Eren turned on his back before looking down over the side of the bed. _He...actually did that?_ A light blush came on his cheeks, he grabbed his pillow putting it over his face. _What the hell..._

A smirked came on the other's lips; very satisfied with his training techniques, he curled up around his pillow. "Hey, I have trouble sleeping. If you need anything, just ask or whatever."

The boy moved the pillow away from his face to speak. "I think I'll live through the first night. You should try sleeping if you have trouble doing so."

"I'm an ansominac. I won't sleep till early in the morning and then wake up at eight. So, I really can't. If you cry, I'll understand." Levi muttered his arm over his eyes as he tried to rest his eyes.

"Why-ugh never mind..." He grew quiet for a bit. "I'm Eren Yeager by the way, I didn't really introduce myself before. I was still ticked off."

"I'm Levi Ackerman." Levi whispered not used to Eren being considerate. It took him off guard.

"Nice to meet you Levi, you're gonna have some fun trying to deal with me. Trust me I won't take it easy on you even if I want to. That's how much of a fucked up person I am, doesn't mean I won't at least try to." He yawned placing his head back on his pillow.

"Then expect some beatings. I'm thirty five years old. I'm not dealing with some brat's shit." The older man chuckled though he sounded amused now.

A smile came on the brunet's lips. "Ooo scary, don't expect me to take those beatings without a fight."

"I'll accept your challenge, brat." Levi smiled and held his pillow tightly to his body.

"I do like a challenge myself." He chuckled putting his hands behind his head. "Now I can't sleep thanks to you, while we're up have anything else you wish to let me know about yourself?"

A soft frown came on his lips. "Why should I tell you? I don't know you..." Levi said then sighed not wanting to fight when he was exhausted. "What do you want to know?"

"The only way to get to know one another is by talking, there really is no other way. Well I'll just ask a more obvious one, when did you realize that everything just had to be spotless? I mean I've never seen anything really this clean before."

He grew quiet for a while. "... I used to live out on the streets before Erwin took me in. Erwin's the ex, by the way. And after that first shower I decided I never wanted to be dirty or in a dirty environment again..." The raven explained not wanting to talk about that.

"Hmm...guess anyone wouldn't want to if you lived out on the streets." Eren stared up at the ceiling. "You can ask me whatever you want as well."

"I was in a gang and everyone was on drugs. It was filthy. Everyone started over dosing and shit got real when we started running out of money. So, we all stole and... Fuck... I really am a fuck up. Anyways, after seeing my close friends die I decided to get the fuck out of there. So that's probably what made me want to clean. To keep my mind off shit."

Eren fiddled with his shirt still looking at the ceiling. "Ouch, tough life, but you're still not doing all that bad. I've been in jail who knows how many times now because of my problems."

"Brat, what the hell? Just get your shit together. Life in here isn't cool. Why are you doing this to your life? You're so young..." Levi hadn't meant for it to come out like he cared, but it did.

Eyes widened at the statement just now, he sounded as if he cared for him. A smile came once more on his lips. "I question myself on that for a good portion of my life really. You'd think I'd learn after a few times...but really I don't know...I just get really angry and ticked off so much...It just... Ugh." He closed his eyes taking a deep breath.

"Don't take the medicine they give you. It will make you really sleepy. So, just stick it in the back of your mouth in between your teeth and gum. It will be harder to see when they check. You're just gonna have to talk to Erwin when you get angry, like I have to when I need to fucking clean. So, get on his good side. He's your ticket out of here." Levi didn't know why he was helping Eren or why he was so interested in him anyways. He didn't have many friends. "Oh, and never go on the sixth floor. Never let yourself get put there."

"Thanks, I'll keep those in mind..." Eren wished to questioned why he was being so nice and helping him out. He didn't seem like the type to help people out, but he still did with him. "If you don't mind me asking, what happened between you and that Ewrin person? Or am I pushing it?"

Silence came once more.

"I fucked up..." Levi whispered tears slipping down his cheeks. "He was talking about marrying me and all this shit... And... And I couldn't handle the commitment so... I broke up with him and he put me in here because he didn't want me to go anywhere else. He... He didn't want me to go after anyone else cause he's a selfish bastard... And..." Levi broke down silently in his pillow. "I fucked up."

Eren grew quiet letting the man try and calm down. "Sorry about that, kinda pushed it there. But that...mmm yeah never mind, I won't say anything more." He turned on his side looking over the edge of the bed again. "You doing alright there Levi?"

The raven wiped his eyes quickly and composed himself before looking at Eren. "I'm fine you damn brat. It doesn't fucking bother me. We're over. It was five years ago. We're through." He sounded broken and he didn't like it.

"Hmmm, if you're alright with it then." The brunet swung his upper body down over the side looking at Levi upside down. "Hey you really don't have a lot of friends do you?"

"I actually do in this place. There's Hanji. Mike. Erwin. And maybe you. I don't know to me your still a little shit that needs to get out of my room." Levi chuckled staring up into emerald eyes, caught off guard by their beauty.

He grinned seeing the other's grey eyes in the darkness. "Eh really? Never pegged me the type, but hey you're gonna be stuck with me from now on so get use to it."

"I'd rather be alone, but if you don't make friends then... Well... Your fucked in this place. Someone's gotta have your back." Staring up at green, the older man was glad it was dark so Eren couldn't see his smile. "We'll your stuck with me too."

"At this given moment I'm not all that complaining. You can tell I won't make friends all that easily. So if you don't mind I would like to try and be friends."

Levi groaned as he nodded. "Fine. But you better get your shit together."

"Not making any promises, fuck!" Eren pulled back up laying back on the bed holding his head. "Blood rushed to my head, damn it."

Laughter was heard throughout the room, Levi got up climbing up the ladder a bit resting his arms and head on the bed. "You're an interesting person, Yeager."

"Right back at ya Ackerman." Eren held his head for a bit longer. "Okay my head stop pounding, that's a good sign."

The man growled. "Levi is preferred." He rolled his eyes next. "You're an idiot, Eren. Get some sleep. You'll have a busy day tomorrow. First councilor meeting at nine." Levi smirked and chuckled. "Erwin is really protective over me so don't piss him off by saying your close to me."

"Aw and I thought we were making great progress here Levi. Don't hang me out to dry already." The brunet smiled pulling the covers over his body.

"Get some sleep, brat." Levi chuckled and jumped down from the ladder and slid in his bunk to stare above him for the rest of the night

"Yeah yeah, you try as well Levi, pretty sure you need it." Eren closed his eyes falling into a deep sleep.

It grew quiet once more, small shifts in the bed above came. The raven continued to stare up above realizing that he got comfortable too quickly. But has yet to know what would become of this quick friendship.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello! I am back with the second chapter! So have I mentioned this is a fast paced story? No? Well it is and there is a reason for it! So n worries about it! Wonderful place I ended it off, still working at that. But thank you so much for the reviews, favs, and follows! They are always appreciated! Without further ado let's continue!**

**I don't own SnK!**

* * *

><p>The next morning came along slowly, having the inmates wake from their deep slumber. Though not for most there.<p>

Levi walked out of the shower having woken up again from his few hours of sleep. He headed back to their cell seeing that it was almost time for breakfast. "Hey, brat! Wake up! Thirty minutes till breakfast!" He started to dry himself off then getting dressed.

"What?! Argh!" Eren sat up quickly only to hit his head against the ceiling. He clutched his head in pain, doing so made him turn on his side falling off the side of the bed. "Ah!" His head hit the ground but his leg got tangled in the sheets preventing him from falling all the way. "Ugh..." Eren hung upside down his head bent against the ground with his shoulders, his leg still tangled in with the sheets.

The older man laughed; putting on the white uniform pants, he went over fixing Eren. Levi's six pack tightened when he picked up the boy ruffling his hair. "Get a shower. Tell the people in line that I sent you. They'll let you go first."

Eren lightly blushed as he pulled his shirt off. "Hey I might be younger but don't treat me like a kid. I'm 20 years old." He quickly left and took the shower.

A smile came on the raven's lips as he put on his white shirt with his number across the front. He then walked to main entrance and took his pills before going to the cafeteria to eat.

Getting out of the shower, the brunet dried off looking at his new clothing before slipping them on. He opened the cell door walking out. "So...breakfast right..."

Levi sat at his table, rolling his eyes at the two with him. He looked at the door when it opened to see Eren come in. The raven waved over at him.

Eren saw him along with two others, figuring it was the other friends he talked about. Grabbing his food, the boy headed over to the table. _Be nice be nice be nice._ He chanted over and over in his mind.

"Oi, brat. Sit by me. That's Hanji." Levi pointed to a red head with glasses. "And that's Mike." He pointed to a dirtier blond.

Eren took the seat next to Levi nervously smiling. "N-Nice to meet you...I'm Eren."

Hanji jumped out of her seat. "You made a new friend Levi?! Oh! He's so cute!" She ran around the table and hugged him.

"Watch it, shitty glasses. He'll hurt you. Or you'll hurt him. You see, Eren, Hanji is in here for believing in ghosts, monsters and all that shit. She's bat shit crazy." Levi explained chuckling a little as he ate. "Mike's in here for sniffing people."

"Seeing ghosts and sniffing people...wonderful." Eren sat there waiting to see if she'd let go. "...Can you fucking let me go now?"

Taking a seat on his lap with arms around him, the woman smiled. "So, what are you in here for?"

"Get the fuck off him." The older man hissed glaring at the red head.

"Anger management, so get off before I get really pissed." Eren kept trying to stay calm but his patience was wearing thin for the woman on him.

A pout came on her lips as she slid onto Levi's lap. "Levi would save me from you."

He sighed as he felt trapped under the larger woman. "Can't I eat in fucking peace?" He mumbled but went unnoticed.

"Would he? I tend to lose my shit when I'm angry, don't piss me off. Then you have nothing to worry about." The brunet went back to eating trying to calm down, forcing himself to not look at how she now sat on the older man's lap.

Hanji leaned in close to Levi's face. "If you were a titan you'd be the shortest and cutest of them all!"

"Shut the fuck up, Hanji. Get the fuck off." Levi squirmed a little trying to escape her, but failing.

The red head leaned in close to his ear. "Is Eren your new lover?"

"No."

Eren tapped his foot a bit still eating. _Why am I getting irritated? What they do is none of my business..._ He thought consuming his food slower.

"Do you like him?" Hanji whispered.

"No. He's a bratty kid."

"You're totally into him." She giggled smiling. "Two hot heads together will make a great sex tape."

"Shitty glasses, I will not hesitate to fucking kick the shit out of you!" Levi hissed glaring up at her.

Just as things couldn't get any worse, Erwin walked in and pushed Hanji off the raven gently grabbing his face. "What's going on here?"

"Nothing."

"Don't be stubborn. Do you like Hanji?"

"No. And I don't like you either. Go the fuck aw-" He was interrupted when the blonde kissed him roughly. Levi tried to push him away, but couldn't.

Eren's eyes widened at what he saw; he glared standing up. Grabbing Ewrin, the boy pulled him off Levi, jaw clenching with anger. "You fucking mind, we're trying to eat here."

"Yeah. I do. I'm writing you up to go to floor six." Erwin hissed.

Levi instantly got up and grabbed the blond from around the waist. "Let's go to your office. Don't mind him. He's a brat." The shorter man looked up at him pleadingly. "Y-Your kitten is ready."

Hanji looked down nibbling on toast, she knew better than get into Erwin's and Levi's love life.

Erwin stared down at Levi before looking over at Eren. "You're lucky this time." He threw him over his shoulder walking off with him like that.

Looking up at Eren, the older man waved at him giving him a reassuring smile, though his eyes looked grim.

The brunet watched him leave wanting desperately to run after them and punch the living daylights out of this Ewrin person. But he knew that he couldn't. Just from the look in Levi's eyes he knew this wouldn't end too well for him either. Eren forced himself to sit down running his hands through his hair. "Fuck..."

The red head stared at Levi until he was gone. "You owe him, Eren. He saved you from going to the hospital floor. It's where they preform shock therapy and all kinds of other tests to help our brains. I've been there once already for Erwin's jealousy. It's not a good place. They tie you down. You better be grateful that Levi has been in a good mood. He normally won't let himself be taken by Erwin like that."

"I can see why he told me to not get into trouble...fucking shit..." He dropped his head into his arms knowing clearly that it was all his fault.

"It's odd... Levi has never had a roommate. He's never been warm to anyone and yet... He's being nice to you. When I came here he didn't tell me a single thing except to leave him alone. I wonder what made you so special." Hanji thought out loud as she moved her eggs around on the tray.

_I wonder too myself..._ The brunet thought lifting his head enough to look at his tray of food. Having lost his appetite, he just stared at it.

Levi came back a half hour later and sat down with a flinch. His clothes were wrinkled and his hair was messy. "Damnit, Eren, a growing brat needs his food." He snapped seeing his tray still full of food.

Eren resisted the urge to ask if he was okay, but knowing he sounded bitter he went against it. "Sorry..." He sat up and tried to eat again.

Noticing the heavy tension, the man sighed. "It's fine. Just be prepared. You're gonna go talk to him soon about your problems." He leaned back slouching a little, something he never did and tried not to whine. "I'm okay, Eren. It happens. I did what I thought was right based on the situation I threw you in. I'm sorry about him." Levi would apologize a million times to both Hanji and Eren for Erwin's ridiculous behavior as long as they were still his friends. He rubbed his sore neck that had dark hickeys lined up and down it.

Eren saw the hickeys along the other's neck. His grip on his fork tightened to the point that he bent it in half. Dropping the fork, the boy stood up. "Where's the bathroom?" Eren asked in the calmest voice he could manage at the moment.

Standing up, the older man beckoned him with a finger to follow. He took him out to the hallway and then around the corner where a bathroom was. Walking inside, Levi fixed his hair. _Erwin really did do a number on me..._ He thought as he washed his hands and face. Bruises and scratch marks ran along his chest and stomach that claimed him as Erwin's. It made him feel sick and achy thinking that they were there. "Eren, don't feel bad about this. This was my doing."

"How could this be your fucking doing when I was the one that pissed him off?" Eren leaned against the wall trying to calm down again his eyes closed. "You should have just let him take me to the 6th floor...would have saved you some trouble."

Levi turned to him and rolled his eyes. "I already sent one friend up there because of that bullshit I'm not going to let another one go too. Plus, I don't think you're fucking crazy enough to get electrocuted. It was my doing because I let him fuck me. It's really not that big of a deal. I had hurt him. It's the least I can fucking do now." He stared at him and smiled slightly. "You're really pissed off about this. Why? It really shouldn't matter what happens to me. I'm just another clean freak that doesn't mean shit to the fucking world." The raven slammed a fist down on the counter looking down at the floor. It was too easy to vent with Eren. It terrified him how he was acting. He never thought he'd give a shit about anyone, but here he was...

Eren opened his eyes staring back at Levi. "Everyone has some sort of purpose in life. Don't throw away yours just because you messed up a few times." He smirked a bit shrugging. "I'm one to talk, but hey. And yeah I'm pissed because you had to do something you didn't like because I got angry. You still should have let me taken the punishment because I couldn't control my anger."

"Take your own damn advice. You have a fucking chance to get out of here. I suggest you be a good little boy and just get out before you get even more fucked." Levi jumped to sit on the counter flinching at all the movement he suddenly decided to do. "Don't worry about it. Erwin isn't that bad. Besides, now you fucking owe me." A look full of smug came on his face along with a smirk curling on his lips.

"Hmm...yeah I was told, and I figured I would." The brunet pushed himself off the wall looking at him. "What do you want me to do?"

"I want you to find a way out of here before you fucking get out. I'm stuck in here because you can't exactly cure insomnia, OCD and whatever else is wrong with me in one hit. It's impossible and I always relapse. So, I need an escape." Leaning in, he was so close to Eren's face. "A dumbass like you should be able to find some way out."

Eren saw how close he had gotten to his face. He calmed his breathing praying that he wasn't blushing. "I'll see what I can do..."

Levi leaned away and ruffled Eren's hair. "Now, it's almost nine. Try not to piss off the dick during a councilor meeting. I can't go another around today unless you don't want me to be able to walk tomorrow." He slid off the counter after pushing Eren away and walked to the door. "I'll take you to his office."

"I am not making any promises, and stop with the hair ruffling! I'm not a child anymore and you making me seem like one is not helping." The brunet was close to pouting but just crossed his arms instead.

The raven turned to him and ruffled his hair again just to piss him off. "What are you going to do about it, brat?"

A glare came for the shorter man, he pinned him to the wall preventing anyway of escaping. "You seriously gonna test my patience now? My arms aren't bounded this time."

Levi smirked up at him smugly. "I could kick your ass up and down the fucking hallway without even trying, shitty brat." He hoped Eren wouldn't be too rough with him. His body was already aching, but he was in a playful mood and Eren was his toy.

"Oh really?" Eren smirked down at him. "I can hardly believe that with your shortness. But hey, if you could really prove me wrong...I have nothing to complain about." He whispered the last part into his ear before pulling back enough to see him.

Growling, the raven hooked his leg around Eren's and bent his knees before pushing him on the ground pinning him there. "Fuck you, _child_, you're all talk." Levi ignored the fact that he had the smallest shade of pink on his cheeks.

"Am I really?" The brunet wrapped his legs around Levi's waist; twisting he flipped them over now pinning him down to the ground. "You shouldn't really underestimate me Levi~" He smirked down at him.

A sly grin came on the shorter man's lips as he used his feet to kick Eren off him. Quickly straddling his hips, he pinned the other down. "You shouldn't underestimate me, Eren." Levi whispered against his ear for payback from earlier.

Lightly blushing, he brought his leg up pushing it against the other's chest pressing him against the wall. Pinning him, the boy sat on his lap; putting his hands on either side of his head. "You know this will only continue on, just admit defeat already."

"I'd rather be buried alive then surrender to you." Levi hissed as he slid his legs out from under Eren and used them to slide on top of him; trapping him to the ground.

The brunet flipped the older man having him lay on his stomach with Eren sitting on his back. "Same here Levi, you won't get me to surrender that easily."

Levi did a push up and flipped back over to being on his back before rolling. He pinned Eren's hands above his head with a single hand holding his legs down by pressing them together by his own legs. "Now... Eren... I suggest you give up. It's past nine and Erwin will be looking for you." Levi leaned in close to his face and his eyes softened to show what little emotion he had. "I don't think this childish behavior is appropriate."

Eren by now believed that his cheeks burned with embarrassment and possibly something else. He just stared at the man above him seeing the little emotion he showed. Finally a sighed escaped. "Fine...you win...this time. You won't get so lucky next time though."

Sliding off, the man stared down at the boy realizing how fast their friendship had happened. Wasn't he supposed to be annoyed? Or at least pissed off at the boy's existence? He shook his head and helped Eren up. "I'll take you to Erwin." The raven walked up to the door and opened it for Eren.

Slowly walking in, the boy already hated the feeling inside the room. _He says to not piss him off...let's hope he just doesn't piss me off._

Erwin looked up and smiled at Eren. "Please, sit down. How is your day going? Levi treating you okay? No complaints, I hope."

Eren took a seat crossing his legs over each other. "I'm doing fine, I have no complaints at the moment."

The blonde opened Eren's folder and flipped through the papers. "So, do you believe something is wrong with you?"

"No I don't, everyone has anger problems, I just express mine in a more violent way."

"Eren... The first step to success is acceptance. You have an anger problem. You've been to prison how many times for fights? A lot. It's a problem. You need to stop while your ahead. Now say it with me: I have an anger problem." Erwin said calmly as he stared down at the boy.

_Oh God he's also treating me like a child learning the fucking alphabet. But I don't want to have Levi go through anything again because I got angry...Suck it up...suck it up Eren..._

He took a deep breath. "I...have an anger...problem." The boy forced out arms crossed over his chest.

"Good. Now you need to accept that and then we can move on to the solution. What makes you angry, Eren?"

"People who are idiots, those who are assholes and just love to push my buttons. And those who mess with people I care about."

"I'm surprised you and Levi have been getting along then. You guys are both so hot headed. And he loves pissing people off just because he can." Erwin had a dreamy look in his eyes when he talked about the short raven haired man.

A glare came to the man knowing the look, but shook his head of the thought. "Well he's an ass, but it's not like an annoying one. I like that someone can challenge back at my attitude since there is very little that do."

"Just don't beat him up too badly. Or I'll have to get involved." It was an obvious threat as the blond narrowed his eyes at Eren. "But back to the point, when you get mad you should try taking breaths and counting to ten before attacking whether that's verbally or physically."

"I've been doing that my whole life, if that had worked I wouldn't be here." Eren almost scowled at the threat that the man laid out before him.

Erwin leaned back in his chair a bit looking at his notes. "Then you need to walk away and not go by first impulse. Walk away or talk to yourself in a positive way, such as 'it will be okay' or 'I am better than this'."

"I've never been a really positive person, I'm suppose to start now?" He wanted to scoff, to tell him how a bunch bull it was. But not wanting to cause trouble he bit his tongue back from the crude remarks.

"Yes. If you're more positive you will be more happy. That's how the brain works." The man was getting impatient with how Eren was acting. He wasn't even going to _try_ to get better?

"Hmmm...my life has been full of shit, very positive worthy." Eren could tell that he was getting on the man's nerves. He quite enjoyed it but remembered to not let his fun get carried away.

"Don't think about the past. It's in the past. You need to move on and think about a brighter future. Where do you want to be later in life? What do you want your life to look like? Any kids? A wife?"

He shrugged. "Never thought about it, not most would find me a lovey dovey type to begin with."

"But would you want to be with someone? Have a house? A good paying job? You should build a future to work for and then think of that when your mad. It will remind you what you should be focusing on instead of the people that make you mad."

_Hate to admit...but he has a good point...Though I would never tell him verbally._

"Hmmm...maybe..."

"I'll let you ponder on that. Now, lunch is in three hours. It's manditory that you show up for all meals." Erwin handed him a rule book and smiled. "Have a good rest of the day. Oh, and, if you notice Levi cleaning obsessively please take away his supplies and bring them to me. He needs to break his habits."

"I'll keep that in mind...thanks." Eren took the book; standing he walked out of the room.

_Oh thank you that's over with...don't think I could last any longer in the same room as him..._

"YOU FUCKERS! WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO WITH MY CLEANING SUPPLIES?!" A shout was heard where the rooms were and a rampaging Levi came storming down the halls. "YOU PIECES, OF SHIT THIS IS NOT FUCKING FUNNY!"

Hanji came laughing down the hallway with bleach and other cleaning supplies in her arms. "Excuse me, Eren." She cackled running past him.

"HANJI I SWEAR TO FUCKING GOD I WILL KILL YOU IN YOUR SLEEP! I DONT FUCKING CARE IF I GET SENT TO THE SIXTH FLOOR! GIVE THEM BACK!" The raven shouted running past the brunet having short of breath and stamina. "Eren, help me." He whispered running a hand through the boy's hair as he passed.

A blush came when the older man ran a hand through his hair. _...I'm going to regret this._ He sighed quickly catching up to Levi.

Running passed him he caught Hanji pulling her to a stop. "Hanji drop the cleaning supplies...p-please..." He forced out keeping a tight grip on her.

Levi caught up and threw her to the ground. "Fuck you, shitty glasses!" He grabbed his cleaning supplies checking that they were all okay.

The red head cackled as she laid on the ground, Levi on top of her. "You're so fun to mess with, Levi!"

Sighing, he got up looking at Eren. Giving a small smile, the shorter man ruffled his hair. "You done well. Now, I'll be in our room cleaning."

"You're gonna keep going on with the hair ruffling..." Eren huffed crossing his arms. "Hey...why don't I help you...with the cleaning..."

"Of course. You're a child to me." Levi smirked and nodded. "If you think you can clean it to my standards."

"Still almost 20 here. Though can't be all that hard, I think I should be alright."

"Still don't give a shit here." Levi mocked as he made his way back to their room. "We'll see how well you do."

He groaned. "Why do I even try?" The boy took a look at the cleaning supplies. "So what do you want me to do first?"

"Mmmmm... Dust and wipe down everything. Put this on. The bleach will kill your lungs." Levi slid off his handkerchief he always wore around his neck. He slid it on Eren's face just above the nose and tied it on the back of his head.

"Okay." Eren looked at the handkerchief smiling at how it smelled like Levi. "Wait isn't this your only one though?"

"I'll be okay." The raven said as he set the stuff down in the sink and grabbed the bleach and a cloth. He soaked the cloth and began to scrub at the floor. "If you're gonna touch the bleach wear gloves." He warned even though he wasn't wearing them.

"Hey I'm wearing all this protection yet you are wearing jack squat. You should be wearing something as well Levi."

Stopping what he was doing, the man looked up. "I need a good wash too. I'm fine. A few chemical burns won't kill me. If anything, they will make me cleaner. Just start dusting. I'll be okay."

Eren sighed. "Yeah alright." He got a duster and started to dust the place.

Levi scrubbed at the floor again sighing as an awkward silence grew over them. After a few minutes, he broke the silence. "So, will anyone visit you Friday? Visitors come to see how your doing every Friday."

A light scoff was heard. "Highly doubt it...better not come to begin with..." Eren finished dusting as he got a rag wiping everything down.

"Who turned you in? I highly doubt you came willingly." Levi questioned and glanced at his work. "The wall is dusty. Dust it before I bleach it."

Sighing, the brunet got the duster again cleaning up the wall. "My so called friends sent me here, since then I've had some trust issues as well."

"Yeah I know how that fucking feels. Well, I guess we're in the same boat. No one visits me either. All my friends ended up in here with me." The raven stopped when he got to a smudge on the floor and started to scrub at it frantically trying to clean it up. It had been there since he could remember. It never came out. It always sent him over the edge.

"Yeah...well I wouldn't mind having you all as my friends...even if some of you are...interesting." The boy looked over seeing him. "Hey you're scrubbing that quite hard." He came over getting on his knees next to him.

"Hanji comes on a little strong. Trust me, she was the last person I thought would become my friend. She somehow did it though. And Mike... Well he's my fucking savior. He keeps Erwin in check." Levi explained then looked down at the spot and cursed softly. "It won't go away... I've been trying to get it off since I've been here. It ruins my day every time I fucking see it... It needs to go away... It needs to..." His breathing grew heavy as he scrubbed even harder his hands turning red. "It needs too..." He was having a panic attack and quickly feeling like he couldn't breathe.

"Whoa hey hey calm down." Eren placed his hands on Levi's to stop him. "Let me try and help here."

Gulping he looked up at Eren pleadingly. "What if... What if it never gets cleaned...? What if..." He looked down his eyes wide as he continued to try to scrub at it. "What if it's like me and is so disgusting that it can't be cleaned...?" If he was in a good state of mind he would have never admitted to that, but he was crumbling right in front of Eren.

Pulling down the handkerchief, the brunet gazed back at the man. He then pulled him into a hug not even sure what else to do. "Hey you're not disgusting, you are you...nothing is impossible..." Eren just hugged the smaller man to him hoping he would calm down.

The raven tried to squirm away, but it wasn't working so he just broke down in the boy's arms. "Fuck you. How dare you see me like this." He sob clinging to his white shirt tightly. "Why do you even care? You don't even know me... You can't say that... I'm impossible to be clean... I..." Levi broke off crying more before trying to talk again. "I have so many scars on me... So many... I don't like this Eren. I don't like it here. I don't like me... I should have killed myself long ago... No one wants me."

"Don't fucking say that, people need you...you're my friend and I won't let you kill yourself. You can sputter all that nonsense all you want. But I'll still be here...I'll keep my promise...I'll get you out of here...We can get out of here together. But I better not catch you trying to kill yourself." Eren just held him in his arms, he never grew this attached to anyone in his whole life. But this man, who he saw as hard headed as he was, broken down in front of him...He just couldn't leave him like he was.

"... What will happen after you get me out? Will you leave me then?" Levi didn't know why he cared. Eren probably would. It was just a debt that had to be paid. It wasn't anything important. Once Eren left he would be free. Free like a bird. Like an angel he would gracefully leave out of his life. But he didn't want that. Hanji and Mike could leave his life and he wouldn't care but Eren...saw him at his worse. Eren couldn't leave him. Not after these past two days. He was already attached and it wasn't even a week that the brat had been here. His attack slowed down and he was able to breathe again.

His hold on Eren loosened as he composed himself and wiped his tears away. "I'm okay." He just had to keep saying that. He was exhausted. The dark bags under his eyes proved that. He had an urge to sleep with someone. Just curl up under the covers with them and sleep until lunch.

Putting the cap on the bleach, Levi set it to the side with the rag. He stomped on the spot with one foot before going over to his bed and waited for Eren's answer.


	3. Chapter 3

**Heeey people! Next chapter is up! I'm hoping you are enjoying it! Thank you so much for all your support! I'm still nervous about this but hopefully you all will continue on with me! Without further adu, let's continue!**

**I don't own SnK!**

* * *

><p>Eren looked over at the man, the question shook him some. He got up and went to his bed. The brunet gently sat on it.<p>

"...I know...that my social skills aren't the best...and I would screw up a lot...but I will still try and get a job...pay for an apartment or something. But I wouldn't leave you...if you don't mind me staying either." He looked at his hands clenching them together.

Levi smiled and reached for his clenched hands and carefully put his hand over his. "Hey, Eren, I'm really tired... Can you sleep with me?" He asked and rubbed the other's knuckles softly. "I don't think I want you to leave just yet."

Looking over at the man, the boy's hands slowly relaxed under his. "Uh sure...yeah I can do that."

The raven got up and pulled back the blankets; he slid in them leaving enough room for Eren to sleep beside him. "Thanks... If you tell anyone about this I'll kick your ass. I do not need any more harassment from Hanji about us being together."

Eren slipped in next to him. "I won't tell any one about this. Like I need any teasing either." He slowly reached out and hugged the man.

Chuckling, he scooped him up in his arms nuzzling his hair. "I'm sorry... It's just... been a long time that I've felt so warm..." The shorter man whispered softly tightening his hold on the other.

"It's okay..." Eren whispered back holding him more

The man slowly drifted off kissing the top of Eren's head before falling asleep completely. For once he was actually getting a deep, warm sleep and he could honestly say that it was all because of the boy in his arms. Eren was the key to everything. He just felt so relaxed around him.

Eren held the man to him, softly stroking his hair a smile on his lips. He couldn't understand why he grew so attached to the older man. To someone he knew for only two days, but he wished to learn more about the man if he could. So he could be with him.

Levi smiled and leaned into the touch curling his legs around the boy. He rested his head on Eren's chest and smiled in his sleep. The raven was dreaming about the boy. Dreaming of outside these walls. He felt a fuzzy feeling go through his chest as Eren took his hand and ran with him in a ocean. He held Eren tighter in real life smacking his lips lightly. He wanted lips on his. He wanted the romance everyone talked about. At thirty-five, he wanted a family and company. He wanted a beloved. He just couldn't admit it outside of his dreams.

The boy continued to stroke his hair, how soft and smooth it was under his touch. His heart fluttered at the sight, how peaceful the man was, how he clung to him. Slowly and carefully he leaned down and kissed his forehead.

Snuggling closer, the man ran his lips along Eren's neck.

_His dream was picking up they were dancing in the ocean now and he was carrying Eren. The environment changed and he set the boy down in front of an alter. He neatly signed a piece of paper. "I do." He handed the feather pen to Eren staring at him with the happiest expression he could muster._

_"I do." The boy whispered before leaning in._

_Levi leaned in too only for Eren to break down into birds, and those birds fly away. Levi opened his eyes and stared down at a deep forest missing the contact. His hand clenched around a key. He looked down and for some reason knew it was from Eren. He slipped it around his neck and slid down the tree._

Back in reality, Levi was fidgeting in his sleep now trying to go back to the happy times. He held onto Eren tighter, his lips stretching and creating a thin frown. "Mmmmnnn..." He groaned out trying desperately to keep dreaming of flying through the forest to see his Eren.

"Levi?" Eren softly whispered looking down at the man. He held him more trying to calm him. "Hey it's alright... Shhh..."

_He flew through the forest and stopped when he saw a monster chasing after two humans. That cry felt familiar to him. It sounded like Eren. Hooking onto him not understanding how he knew what was going on. "EREN!" Levi shouted as cut the neck seeing the beast fall. He held the boy close once he got him out. "Eren..."_

_"Corporal... you still have that key right?" The boy rasped as he reached out to him._

_"Yeah..."_

_"Good... use this." Eren grabbed his sword. "I have lost control...Kill me."_

_Levi shook his head, but found his hand that held a sword go up to Eren's neck and cut through it. Red, hot liquid sprayed onto Levi._

Sitting up too quickly, Levi hitting his head on the bed above him. "Ow, fuck!" He curled into a ball shaking and crying silently. What was that dream...?

"Hey Levi!" Eren sat up touching the man's head. "Oi are you alright? Levi?"

The raven turned to him and relaxed visibly. He quickly pulled him into his lap and rubbed Eren's neck making sure it was okay before trailing down to his arms. "Yeah... I'm fine... just a really bad nightmare."

"They can be a bitch can't they?" The brunet wrapped his arms around him. "But it's only a dream, it's not real unless you recalled a memory."

Levi shivered as he held Eren more. "It couldn't be a memory. That was fucking traumatizing. Ummm... it's almost lunch time. Should we go down there?"

"We should, or the fucking nut case himself is gonna start stalking more so we follow the rules." The boy sighed really not wanting to get up.

"Ugh, don't even talk about him. He's... I'm glad I didn't marry him." The shorter man got up and carried Eren out of the room bridal style. "Thank you for sleeping with me."

"W-Whoa hey hey what's with this carrying?! I-I can perfectly walk fine on my own!" Eren blushed deeply seeing how he was being carried.

Dropping him, he continued walking. "You should be more appreciative next time, Yeager." Knowing that it probably hurt Eren when he fell onto the hard floor, he didn't feel any form of regret.

"Ow! Fuck!" The brunet held his butt standing up. "Thanks..." He grumbled following after him.

"Shouldn't complain when someone is being nice to you then." Levi rolled his eyes and opened the door going over to his usual table and sat down by Hanji. "I will forgive you just this once for stealing my shit."

Hanji grinned and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. "I'm honored."

Eren followed sitting down next to him still rubbing his butt. "Shesh..."

Leaning back Levi sighed. "Hanji, go get me and Eren our trays."

"Yes, sir." She mocked a salute and walked towards the tray's of food.

He turned to Eren and smirked at him. "Still in pain?"

"No fucking shit...didn't exactly dropped me gently now did ya?" Eren still rubbed his butt the pain dying down.

"No. I didn't. You didn't deserve my sympathy, little shit." Levi smirked as he ruffled his hair.

"I didn't expect it to begin with." He scowled at the hair ruffling. "Having fun their with ruffling my hair like a child still?"

Levi decided that teasing him would be a good option. He leaned in to his ear and whispered softly. "I can't help it, you're just to cute, Eren."

Another blush came on his cheek. "F-Fuck off..." The boy mumbled looking away still blushing.

"Especially with that blush. I wonder how red I could make it in bed." The raven winked before turning to Hanji, who had come back with their food.

He let his head drop hitting the table, his face turning deep red. _Damn him..._

"What's wrong with him?" Hanji asked sitting back down and eating her food.

"He's falling for my shitty charm." Levi smirked as he ate his sandwich.

"Ah. Keep strong, Eren! He'll end up hurting you if you fall!"

"Shut up, Hanji." The man hissed rolling his eyes.

Lifting his head, his eye and mouth twitched. "Y-Yeah..." Eren got his tray and started to eat, thinking of a way to get back at him.

"Oh, so, you are falling for my charm." Levi accused him and ruffled his hair before pinching his cheek.

"W-What?! I-I never-" the brunet stopped thinking of something, he smirked. "Well maybe I am." Leaning over he whispered into his ear. "You do have a sexy little ass there. And your blush defiantly helps."

"Oi, Eren, we all know I'd top you. I bet you have fantasies about me ramming my rock hard dick in your ass." The raven said without any embarrassment being shown on his face.

_I won't lose this time._ the brunet thought trying hard to not let a blush creep back up on his cheeks.

"Maybe I do, but I can only imagine what goes through your pretty little head when you believe I have those fantasies. You must love to try out those fantasies the moment you can."

"Maybe. Maybe I want to make you scream out, begging for more. I'd probably make you beg and sing. And it would be the most pleasurable pain you have ever experienced." Levi smirked licking his lips at the other.

The boy wanted to scowl, knowing now that he wouldn't win with anything he came up with. But one more idea came to mind that could possibly win it for him.

_Well...I'll either die a painful death...or actually win...I'll take my chances._ Eren grabbed the man's shirt pulling him into a kiss.

Levi's eyes widened, but he knew what Eren was trying to do, so he grabbed his shoulders and pulled him onto his lap kissing him back passionately. His heart was going crazy and that fuzzy feeling he had felt in his dream had returned. It was amazing.

"Levi! How could you?!" Erwin's voice came in a broken cry.

Levi pushed Eren away and got up brushing off his clothes. "Erwin..."

The blond grabbed his arm and pulled him out of the cafeteria.

Hanji's eyes widened as she stared at the scene. "He's not going to survive... He... He's going to be sent to the sixth floor." She was in complete shock.

Eren stood up quickly running after them. _Not this time, I won't let you take the fall again!_ He caught up to them grabbing Ewrin's shoulder stopping him.

"Let him go, he didn't do anything wrong. You want to punish someone punish me." His grip tightened determined not to let him take Levi.

"Oi, brat, I kissed you first. This is my doing. So, go back to the cafeteria before I throw your ass back there." The raven hissed glaring at him. He used his commanding tone so Eren knew that his decision was final.

Erwin stared at Levi then shook Eren off him. "Go back to the cafeteria. This has nothing to do with you."

Being the stubborn person he was he now stood in Ewrin's way. "_I'm_ the one who kissed _him_. One that I don't really regret, you have a problem with it, deal with it on me." The brunet glared not moving from his spot.

Getting out of Erwin's tight grip, the man walked up to Eren, whispering in his ear. "Listen to me, I will not let you go down with this. Let me handle it. I'll be out sooner than you would." Levi leaned up and kissed him softly. "I'm begging you. Go back." He pulled back and walked up to Erwin. "I promise you, he's just being a brat. I kissed him first. I've been a bad boy." Winking at Erwin, he hoped Eren would leave. He knew Eren would see through his fake smiles and flirts.

He stiffen, knowing it was fake, he knew it but it looked too real. Quickly the boy walked passed them feeling his eyes water up. _Shit shit shit shit, fuck don't cry damn it!_

Erwin grabbed Levi and walked him up the many flights of stairs and pushed him into a padded room. "This is for cheating on me."

Levi looked back at him before flinching when the door slammed, leaving him to wonder how long he'd be in here.

Meanwhile, Hanji ran up to Eren. "What happened? Are you crying? Sweetie, he'll be okay. Levi will be okay." She pulled him into a hug petting his hair softly.

"Fucking shit..." Eren leaned his head against her shoulder a few tears slipping down. "Why must he also be stubborn..."

"Because I think he loves you very much. If you had went up there then you wouldn't be able to get out for years. Levi looked at it that way. He wanted to save you." She continued to run her fingers through his hair. "Please, don't be mad at him."

"L-Love m-me?" He choked out trying to wipe his tears.

_T-That...t-that can't..._ Eren couldn't really believe that the shorter man could love him. He has been the cause of all the pain he was going through. Yet when they had shared that kiss...something came up deep inside of him. He didn't know exactly what though.

"You've at least interested him. I've never seen him flirt or kiss someone other than Erwin. I think he really likes you." The red head whispered rubbing his back. "How do you feel about him? I know he can come on a little strong...but he really is a good guy."

"I-I'm...n-not exactly sure myself...but I do feel something... I just haven't figure out what yet..." He pulled back enough to see her the last of his tears gone. "Thanks Hanji...I'm feeling better."

"You're welcome, sweetie. Come on, let's go sit down and finish eating." She smiled taking his hand and leading him to the table.

"Actually Hanji I'm not all that hungry anymore. You go on, I'll be okay." The boy smiled quickly returning to their cell.

"Oh... Okay..." Worried about his health, she decided to let him be for awhile and sat down at their table.

Eren put back on the handkerchief that Levi gave him around his mouth. He got down and scrubbed at the spot that the raven was trying to get before. He kept scrubbing until his hands bleed.

"Shit...fuuck it won't come out...can see why he would be upset...no matter what I do it won't come out..." He stopped trying to think of something.

"Ha! Please let that work!" Eren got up quickly getting to work.


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm on a roll here! Sort of, well here is more of the first reason why it is rated M. Hopefully things aren't too boring yet or anything. A little bit shorter but not for long. Thank you all for the support! Love you all! Let's continue!**

**I don't own SnK!**

* * *

><p>It was dark all around him, a light only shined on him. Sitting on a lifted table in the middle of the room, Levi stared out at this darkness. He was strapped down to the table, wires taped to his head as they came down going back behind him. It was obvious about what was going to happen.<p>

Shock Therapy.

One of many when sent up to the 6th floor, the place looked horrendous. The raven was fidgeting so much knowing, _feeling_ every piece of dirt that was on the table and straps.

"Fuck you'd think they'd clean this properly, but no. All fucking fuckers that can't do shit about cleaning. God I'm gonna have to scrub myself raw to get all tis dirt off me and my clothes." Levi kept complaining moving against the binds.

A soft hum started to come from the darkness around him.

He stopped fidgeting groaning. "Fuck my life."

In a matter of seconds a current shock was sent through the wires into his head.

The man clenched his hands together his body spazzing out from electricity going through his body. His eyes shot back open (not even knowing himself that they closed) once the first round ended. "Fuck! God fucking shit!" He coughed for he didn't get enough air into him.

Before he had time to calm down the second wave came a bit stronger than the last.

"Gah! The fuck?!" Levi shouted after the second stopped. "Fuck you Ewrin! I know you're watching this! Fuck you to hell! Gah!"

A third came then a fourth shortly after with no breaks in between.

Laying there helpless, the raven only could try and not scream out. He wouldn't let them have the privilege of seeing him break down; begging them to stop.

No.

He had to get out of here as soon as possible, there was someone waiting for him. _Fucking brat better be keeping our cell clean, or he'll get his ass handed to him._The small thought of the boy brought a tiny smile to Levi's lips through the pain. There were worse, this was nothing compared to the pain he always felt.

The shocks got worse until they finally stopped, the room growing absolutely quiet. It was done for the day, or for that moment but he didn't care. All the man wanted was to sleep next to Eren; the brunet brought much comfort, so much warmth.

Levi felt cold and dead, his mind still buzzing from the pain, he couldn't hold out any longer. He needed to rest, for more will come later. The pain pushed it over the edge having him pass out and sleep.

* * *

><p>The shorter man woke to a very bright room. "Fuck..." He closed his eyes trying to adjust to the sudden light. Once they adjusted he opened them back up.<p>

All he could see around him was white, the walls, the floor, the ceiling all covered in white tiles. He laid on a bed towards the back of the room that had pure white sheets. Levi tried to move but his hands were bounded above him; tied to the metal beams that held up the bed.

"Oh hell no."

"Good to see you awake Levi." Sitting at the bottom of the bed, Erwin smiled sweetly to him holding a tray of food in his hands.

He groaned pulling against the binds a bit. "What the fuck do you want?"

The blond frowned a bit. "I'd think you'd be happy to see me."

"Like hell I would, how about you let me the fuck go so I could beat your ass."

Setting the tray to the side, the man climbed over Levi staring down at him. "Are you defying me Levi?"

The raven glared up at him not saying anything.

"Fine then, maybe this will change your mind about continuously defying me." Erwin forced his lips on Levi's. His hand pushed up the other's shirt and over his head as it hung above with his bounded hands.

Levi forced himself not to react, he shouldn't give in to him. He had found someone new, someone who would get him out of this place.

No.

That boy. Eren Yeager. He was something different, he didn't just feel like a new toy to him. Levi felt more with him, those dreams, how he acted with him. It was-

Erwin bit into the raven's skin. He traveled down his neck to his chest leaving his marks all over him. "You are mine Levi, we belong together. No little boy will take you away." The blond pushed down his pants and boxers until they were completely off. Erwin teasingly stroked him as he worked to get his own clothing off.

Bitting his lip, Levi fought against the urge to moan. It was still good, but he didn't want to feel it with him. He wanted to feel someone else.

Once his clothes were all off, the blond thrusted into him with no preparation. "You've been very disobedient lately, you'll be punished."

The raven gasped when he felt himself get filled; he gripped the bounds and his shirt as he was being pounded into. He wouldn't cry out, he wouldn't give into him.

Erwin licked along his neck leaving more marks across it, he came back up and kissed him again still thrusting harder into him. Forcing open Levi's mouth his tongue went inside mapping out every inch of it; savoring the taste. His hand came down and stroke the other's cock slowly drawing it out while all the more thrusting.

Levi was done, he wanted to be done. He knew how to stop it, but he didn't want to be reduced to begging. No he wouldn't give in, he wouldn't- "Fuck. You." He spat out when he could finally breath again.

"Finally you responded, but not exactly what I wanted though. You know how this ends Levi." He whispered in his ear before licking it.

Cringing a bit and forcing down a moan, the shorter man still held his ground even when the need to release was apparent.

"Hmm...I'll be nice today, but don't think this will happen often." Erwin increased his pace as he grunted a bit in his erratic thrusts.

Levi gasped when he finally released all over their stomachs. He tried not to cringe again when he felt himself be filled with the other's seeds.

The blond kissed him softly on the head before pulling out. He cleaned himself up putting his clothes back on. "Your food is still there, and a towel to clean yourself up. I hope you learned your lesson Levi." Taking off one of his binds he walks to the door opening it. "I'll see you soon, be a good kitten now." He closed the door and locking it behind him.

Silence came with only the sound of panting coming from the raven. He was already tired, he knew he was going to be sore in the morning.

A daily routine. Shock therapy. The occasional visit from Erwin. That was his time up here on the 6th floor.

_This is nothing...just last...I need to be good...I have to return. He's waiting for me..._ Levi's eyes slowly closed, not having the energy to keep them open.

He needed to go back. Eren was waiting for him. His brat. The one he loved.


End file.
